


Colorful

by ChelseaMo



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo
Summary: 并不美味的破三轮，oocoocooc！年龄操控有，普通人au，16岁的叛逆路/24的警员康，制服，捆绑，年下，车震如果都能接受，祝你食用愉快x
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/John Constantine
Kudos: 11





	Colorful

一个警察被自己的手铐拷上的机会能有多少？这不算是个好问题，特别是在这种情景，人物，事件和条件下，或者说，他根本没时间去思考这个问题  
他的帽子落在了前排，旁边是蜿蜒折叠的皮带，现在是春天，气温不算高但他仍然选择了夏季制服——他可是来自利物浦的英国人，冷空气对他而言就像雨水一样不可或缺——现在被扯开，扣子散落牵扯着衣带分到两侧露出平时被包裹着的精瘦躯干，白色背心被撩到了胸口以上，被舔弄到充血挺立的乳首挺立在半空中，上面还带着水渍，在透过玻璃照射进来的日光下显得格外淫荡，乳晕旁边是一个新鲜的牙印，事实上，这具身躯的每一块地方都布满了类似的痕迹，Lucifer掐着他的大腿根操进男人体内，指尖用力在那上面留下两个乌青色的淤痕，他喜欢这个，当他扭动着腰肢晃动屁股迎合Lucifer的时候，他喜欢他在自己身上肆虐留下镌刻着疼痛的痕迹，就像Lucifer的龟头重重碾过他的前列腺，俯身咬上他的脖颈用力吮吸留下一个吻痕，他从来不遮这些，即使这意味着被人打趣，开玩笑甚至指指点点，但管他的，这来自于一个性感的阴茎粗壮的16岁高中生——所以去他的  
John Constantine是个警察，但这也改变不了他正被一个16岁的男孩拷在自己的警车上操屁股的事实，他的额头上布满了薄汗，Lucifer的吐息打在他的脸上，唇瓣亲吻着他脸上短浅的胡渣和过长的睫毛，泪水溢出他的眼眶顺着脸上细小的皱纹混杂着汗液落到皮革上将那里打湿了一块，他的双腿大张着，脚趾抵着车顶另一只扣着Lucifer的腰，他的臀部上抬括约肌被操开了努力吞咽着粗壮的柱身穴口最外层的媚肉被带着翻出又再下一次的挺进中缩回，他的阴茎挺立在两人之间，龟头磨蹭着Lucifer精壮的小腹，上面完美的腹肌甚至让他嫉妒了那么一小会

“John…Johnny…”Lucifer揉捏着他的臀部，鼻尖埋在他的颈窝里轻嗅他身上过于浓重的烟草味  
“Luci…操…啊…啊啊…嗯，操…再往里”他将手铐扯的当啷直响，情欲的红色从脖颈向上一直蔓延到他的眼睛里，将那双蓝色的瞳孔充满水汽，“对…就是啊！哈啊…嗯…啊啊啊…就是这样…好孩子…继续…”  
他才不在乎在未成年面前说脏话犯不犯法，他已经构成强奸罪了，虽然被操的是他，但这一点也不妨碍他跨过法律那天由婊子们制定的标准线  
他跟Lucifer第一次见面是在一年前，作为离家出走的那个Lucifer在警局出动半数人力找了大半个晚上被John抓回了警局后，他跟这个精力旺盛的小鬼就纠缠在了一起，当然，他只在某些时刻后悔过这个决定，他开始想起自己的16岁，最后实在无法把抢了校霸女友最后被塞进储物柜的自己和Lucifer放在一起比较——单从体力来说

“Johnny…你不专心”Lucifer打断了他的胡思乱想，同时报复性的用力顶了顶他的前列腺，他的大腿根部抽搐着，喉咙里的呻吟断断续续染上了哭腔叫着Lucifer的名字，在每一次龟头挤压肠肉时颤抖着拔高音量，这里是郊区，没人会听到他的尖叫和车体振动的声音，Lucifer的手摸过每一寸他能触摸到的皮肤，他快到了，原本规律性的动作变得杂乱，只是单纯凭着本能操干着John的肉穴，他的囊袋和他的臀瓣碰在一起发出肉体啪啪的声响，肠液被抽插的动作带出贱的到处都是，弄得两人的下体狼狈不堪，他的阴茎被握住了，这让他的呼吸停顿了几拍，后穴夹紧又在被用蛮力撞开时尖叫出声，Lucifer撸动着他的阴茎，他的眼睛挣得大大的腰部肌肉紧绷，手腕被锁铐勒出了几圈红色与周围肌肤产生了鲜明的对比，他的小腹紧缩，耻毛被打湿了黏在根部，括约肌红肿抽搐，贪婪地吞咽着滚烫的每一寸，Lucifer喜欢在高潮的时候亲吻他，咬他的舌尖用手覆上他的胸口感受那里有力的心跳，当他们俩同时达到高潮时，他的后穴会绞Lucifer的阴茎就像要榨干它一样吞下每一滴射进来的精液，Lucifer喜欢趴在他身上感受两人汗津津的身体黏在一起的感觉，他的身体比John打了一圈，警官仿佛为他量身定做的玩偶一样刚刚好能被他抱在怀里，而他的阴茎仍旧埋在John的屁股里，享受那里因为高潮而时不时突然的收紧，他喜欢听John这个时候粗重的喘气，那双蓝眼睛会是半睁着的，带着水雾和情欲的味道失身地望着某个点，而在John开车载他回家之前，他热衷于在他身上多留下几个印记来宣誓主权，反正也不会再有其他人像他这样用力操他了，John晃了晃脑袋，鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着Lucifer的鬓角放松了身子慵懒的像一只餮足的猫，他会夹着他的精液直到下班回家，因为你不能在局子里把它们清理出来，Lucifer吻他的鼻尖，在两人共享的温热吐息中用力啃上他的唇瓣  
“嘿，嘿…让我休息会，kiddo”  
“哦，你喜欢这样”Lucifer眨了眨眼，完全没有放开的意思  
“是的”他轻笑出声，偏头去回应他的亲吻，他的手仍然被铐着，而距离他回去报道还有将近一个小时  
“Colorful*，Johnny”  
“哦——好吧好吧”他能感觉到他体内的东西再一次涨大，他咧了咧嘴，蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，“不过这一次我要在上”

*Colorful的口型是I love you


End file.
